


Arranged Marriage Drabbles

by askshirley56



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askshirley56/pseuds/askshirley56
Summary: Despite having an arranged marriage, Kaoru is determined to have his happily ever after. He wasn't counting on his betrothed to be the cold, soulless Kyouya Ootori, or for him to already have a lover. Or for that lover to be so kind and charming and handsome...Kaoru is so screwed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am incapable of writing complete stories, I just wanted to throw concepts and scenes together.

“Kaoru you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do, Hikaru.” Kaoru says tonelessly, pinning his veil onto his head and smoothing it out. His wedding vest is a soft, delicate shade of white, flowing down to his ankles. The bangles around his wrists – wedding gifts from his fiancé’s family- clink together as he fastens his earrings. 

“We don’t need their money this much,” Hikaru presses. “We can find another way, we are not yet so desperate-”

“It is because we are so desperate I must do this, Hikaru,” Kaoru stops his primping to look at Hikaru fully. His outfit is demure, the shirt underneath the robe long sleeved and high colored, made from fine silk. His harem pants come down to filigree adornments at his ankles. They match the bangles at his wrists, which are attached to his veil. He is a natural beauty, proper and delicate and conventional; so unlike the vibrant spark he usually is. 

Kaoru deserves better on his wedding day than this, Hikaru thinks. He takes his brother’s hand in his and grips it tight.

“They do not know us well enough to tell us apart; take off the veil let me go instead.”

“I will not dishonor our agreement with the Ootori’s. And besides,” Kaoru reaches up and cups Hikaru’s cheek and smiles. It is a smile full of heartbreak and unspilled tears. “I am of a better temperament than you. You’d hardly make a good wife.”

“I would if it means you would stay.”

“Our family needs you here, leading our people. Don’t fret; I will be fine. The Ootori’s are not cruel.”

“Only cold.” Hikaru spits out bitterly. “You deserve someone who adores you and will give you the world.”

“You are my world,” Kaoru replies. “You and mother and father and Ageha. Marriage will give me that. It will ensure you all are cared for. Now please, stop fighting me on this. My heart can’t bear it.”

 

Kaoru has met Kyouya Ootori a grand total of two times: once, when his family had hosted a ball and invited all of the neighboring countries when he was seven, and once on the day of their wedding. They had spoken a few times over emails, going over details of their wedding like seating arrangements and color schemes. Most of the details were left to Kaoru, who was equal parts relieved that his groom recognized his artistic needs and brokenhearted at the farce of his dream wedding he had to design.

Kaoru is an excellent actor, but not even he can muster up putting his true desires into the wedding plans. In the end, it is an incredibly subdued affair: simple, elegant, and absolutely boring. Kyouya makes for a handsome groom, with his sleek black hair and smoky grey eyes behind elegant frames. Kaoru appreciates his cool beauty in an aesthetic sense, but he feels like his lungs fill with ice if he looks Kyouya in the eye too long. He wonders if he really could go the rest of his life married to such a serious person.


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremony, Kaoru is brought to the servants. They wash him thoroughly and scent him with expensive oils while they coo at his uncommon beauty. He will make his husband very happy, they say as they dress him in soft, beautiful linens and delicate body chains. “His husband may not seem the type”, one older servant responds when Kaoru looks skeptical at the jewelry. “But he has a keen eye.” Kaoru thinks the man looks sharp, though he doesn’t know if his keen eye is for art.

When they are satisfied with their primping and after an extensive and embarrassingly thorough tutorial on how to satisfy his husband, the servants bring him to a room lit sensuously by candlelight and instruct him to wait. The room is spacious; a plush chair sits next to a small table under the window. On the wall across the bed, a large armoire and a doorway to what is probably one of the baths. The bed’s gauzy canopy billows lightly in the breeze of the open window. Kaoru runs his fingers across the fabric lightly; luxuriating in the feel of the cool fabric. He paces the room slowly; he has not had such extravagant comforts in so long, and he can appreciate the look of the room. He examines the small bedside dresser and finds it empty. This is not Kyouya’s room, Kaoru realizes, it is meant to be ours. 

Kaoru nervously crawls onto the bed. The fabric is silky and cool; his hands slide across it easily. He lays across the middle of the bed, face first, and lets the fabric cool his oil-warmed body. _What am I doing?_

 _How am I meant to live like this? Going to bed every night with a man I don’t know… Oh Hikaru,_ Kaoru thinks silently and lets out a low groan, muffled by the sheets. _I am in way over my head._

After a few minutes, Kaoru collects himself and sits up. He should prepare for his husband’s arrival. He arranges himself in an attractive sprawl on the pillows to wait. Minutes pass; Kaoru slowly feels himself slipping down the bed. He’s been awake all day, preparing for the wedding. It wouldn’t be so bad to just rest his eyes; Kaoru is a light sleeper anyways. When he hears the door open, he will wake up…he will…

Kaoru sleeps, and in his sleep he dreams of large hands tucking him underneath silken blankets and petting his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru wakes up to sunlight streaming through the translucent canopy linens alone in the bed. He gets up slowly, confused. He could not remember getting under the covers before falling asleep last night. He reaches out a hand to the other side of the bed, cool to the touch. He must have been exhausted; he usually cannot sleep well alone. 

He goes to the adjacent room to relieve himself and take off the body chains, which left marks on his skin as he slept. He pulls on a robe. When he returns to the room, he finds a small child placing a tray of breakfast pastries and fruits on the foot of the bed. When he notices Kaoru’s presence, he startles and breaks into a grin.

“Good morning, new young master! I’ve brought you breakfast! What would you like? I’ve got dried dates, mangoes, savory rolls, sweet bread, lemon cake, strawberry cake- ”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Kaoru interrupts. Also, had he heard right? Cake? for breakfast? 

“I’m Mitsukuni Haninozuka, one of the chefs here at the Ootori home!” He smiles. “But you can just call me Honey!”

“A chef? Just how old are you?” 

“Ah, I know I don’t look it, new young master, but I’m actually one year older than your husband!” The child- no, the young man- giggles. Kaoru stares at him. 

“You’re what?”

“Yes, I grew up with the young master! He’s the youngest child in the Ootori family, so we used to play together!” Kaoru’s eyes widen. 

“So you know him well then! Is he kind?”

“Oh new young master, are you nervous?” Kaoru flushes as Honey giggles. “There’s no reason to be worried. Young master may seem like a stick in the mud, but he’s a kind man and a good man. Even if he doesn’t like sweets.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know what he likes or dislikes,” Kaoru mutters. “I haven’t even seen him since the wedding.” 

“Young master is a very busy man. He’s always working and sometimes he even forgets to eat!” Honey hands Kaoru a plate of pastries, which he accepts graciously. 

“Does he also forget to sleep?” Kaoru asks, nibbling on the end of a croissant. 

“Ah, sometimes he sleeps late. But Takashi and the others try to make sure he doesn’t go more than 24 hours without sleep.”

“Takashi?”

“My cousin! He’s part of the security team and your new personal body guard. Hey Takashi, come inside!” Honey calls out to the door. It opens to reveal an incredibly tall, muscular young man with dark hair and a serious face. He’s good looking, if you were into the strong, silent type. The man takes a low bow. 

“Takashi Morinozuka, at your service. Please call me Mori. I apologize for not introducing myself beforehand. You had a very long day and I assumed you needed your rest.”

“No,no, it’s fine! Thank you for being so…understanding.” Kaoru smiles nervously. “You worked… last night already?”

“Yes, young master. However, I understand the needs for privacy of newlyweds and assure you my utmost discretion.” Kaoru’s face turned pink.

“Oh no that’s not- well, it is appreciated-” Kaoru catches the twinkle in Mori’s eyes. “Ooh, if you worked last night you know nothing happened!”

“Of course, young master. My apologies for making you uncomfortable.”  
“No, I… appreciate it. You aren’t much older than me and I would rather have friends here than servants.” Kaoru takes another plate from the tray and offers it to Mori.

He takes it, and Honey smiles. 

“I think we’re going to become very best friends!”


End file.
